Lo admito
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: NaruSasuNaru: Una cosa es que las personas a su alrededor lo supieran y otra muy diferente que él lo admitiera. Claramente no era lo mismo. Pero si ya todos lo sabían, ¿Porqué no aceptarlo? #MyOneAndOnly


**Hola a todos,  
Les dejo otra de mis ocurrencias que espero disfruten. Forma parte de mis pequeñas historias sobre esta pareja, ya que últimamente me ha dado por hacerlas así de cortitas. De todas formas las hago con mucho amor ya que amo la pareja de estos dos. **

**Es un NaruSasuNaru…**

**Lo admito  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai  
Inicio: Lunes 14 de octubre de 2019. 8:35am**

Una cosa es que las personas a su alrededor lo supieran y otra muy diferente que él lo admitiera. Claramente no era lo mismo. Y es que sus "conocidos", porque tampoco se llevaba tan bien con ellos como para llamarlos "amigos", se la pasaban declarando que a él le gustaba cierto rubio de ojos azules parlanchín, mediocre, escandaloso, alborotador y cabeza hueca. Sus especulaciones se basaban en, según ellos, "hechos" y "actitudes" que supuestamente solo presentaba en beneficio del ninja cabeza hueca número uno de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Y en eso no estaba del todo en desacuerdo, reconocía el hecho de que había ciertas cosas y situaciones que toleraba más de Naruto Uzumaki, pero se debía a que él había sido y seguía siendo su único amigo verdadero, en su muy enmarañado concepto de amistad. Y no es que él lo reconociera como su mejor amigo, pero vamos, desde siempre habían estado "unidos" más por insistencia del rubio que por su propia voluntad, el hijo del cuarto Hokage se había empeñado a entrar en su vida a como diera lugar y se tomó la molestia de conocerlo y entender su sufrimiento y dolor al grado de tomarlo como suyo y ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad en la que él mismo se había exiliado. Entonces, no tenía nada de extraño que con él, digamos se llevara mejor. Ligeramente, según sus propios pensamientos.

"No tendría nada de malo que te gustara Naruto" "De todos modos se ven bien juntos" "Nada más ustedes se aguantan" "Nadie los imagina con otra persona"… eran algunos de los comentarios que escuchaba de los demás que no se preocupaba en afirmar pero tampoco en desmentir, solo guardaba silencio mirando hacia otro lado dándoles a entender que ese tema lo tenía sin cuidado y que ellos podían hablar de lo que se les diera la gana, no iban a perturbar su tranquilidad. Y casi era así, casi, pues su aparente serenidad solo era exterior, por dentro, en su cabeza no paraba de maldecirlos y se imaginaba mil y un torturas para callarles la boca, sus teorías era una basura, desperdicios, bazofia, una pérdida de tiempo, porquería, además ¿Por qué tanto interés en su relación con Naruto?

Naruto lo sabía, el rubio también había escuchado esos comentarios pero a diferencia de él solo reía y declaraba que eran mejores amigos, desde niños, y eso era más o menos verdad. Sasuke lo consideró como amigo hasta los dieciséis años, pero desde que se conocieron en su infancia el portador del Kurama había estado en su vida. "Naruto nadie te cree el cuento de que solo es tu mejor amigo" "¿Harías por alguien más lo que has hecho por Sasuke Uchiha?" "Tus ojos brillan cuando lo ves" "Nada más te mencionan a Sasuke y cambia tu actitud". Eran las opiniones que le daban al rubio.

Si lo pensamos no es tan descabellado lo que dicen – comentó Naruto que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol a lado de Sasuke.

¿De qué hablas, dobe? – preguntó Sasuke mientras comía una manzana.

De nuestra relación – comentó Naruto sin mirarlo.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no es descabellado? – volvió a cuestionar el Uchiha con intriga por las palabras de su amigo.

Hacemos buen equipo, podríamos funcionar como pareja ¿No crees? –

Ser equipo y ser pareja es distinto, Naruto –

¿En qué es diferente? – preguntó Naruto viéndolo a los ojos, cosa que puso nervioso a Sasuke.

Ser pareja implica sentimientos – fue su simple respuesta.

Pues es obvio que yo tengo sentimientos hacia ti – refutó Naruto - ¿Tú no?

Dobe, los sentimientos en las parejas son más… - Sasuke no sabía cómo explicárselo – profundos, van más allá de una amistad, son más… intensos.

Tú me gustas y te quiero muchísimo Sasuke ¿No es eso intenso? – soltó el rubio sorprendiéndolo.

¿Lo dices en serio Naruto? – dudó el azabache de la repentina confesión.

¡Vamos Sasuke! ¿Todo lo que he hecho por ti no ha sido suficiente para demostrarlo? –

Tú dices que es porque somos amigos – la duda seguía en el chico de ojos negros, pensaba que se trataba de una de las peculiares bromas de su amigo.

Y lo somos, los mejores – dijo Naruto – pero yo te amo y quiero algo más que tu amistad ¿Tú no sientes nada por mí, Sasuke?

Ahí estaba aquel muchacho confesándole lo que ya todos sabían, lo miraba con aquellos ojitos de perrito abandonado pidiendo comida. ¿Cómo era posible para él confesar algo como aquello con total calma y tranquilidad? Fácil, se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero repito, una cosa era que todos en la aldea aseguraran que entre ellos había química y otro muy diferente que él lo aceptara.

De acuerdo dobe, lo admito – dijo Sasuke después de guardar silencio un par de minutos.

¿Qué cosa? –

¿Me harás decirlo? – preguntó nervioso.

Pues no sé qué quieres admitir -

Que te quiero mucho ¿Contento? – confesó y miró hacía otro lado. No estaba preparado para eso y no quería ver a Naruto a los ojos.

Muy feliz – comentó el rubio - ¿Entonces no hay problema si me recuesto aquí contigo? – preguntó mientras señalaba el espacio que había entre la piernas de Sasuke.

No, no hay problema – suspiró mientras abría más sus piernas para que Naruto se recostara en su pecho escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Te amo Uchiha Sasuke – dijo Naruto con ternura.

Y yo te amo ti, usuratonkachi – lo abrazó con fuerza y beso su cabello.

No había estado tan mal admitirlo, después de todo ya lo sabía: estaba enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, lo amaba y él le correspondía aunque de alguna forma también lo sabía. ¡Todos los sabían! Pego más su espalda al árbol y acercó más a Naruto a su cuerpo, su calidez le brindaba paz.

¿Entonces si podemos ser pareja, verdad? – preguntó Naruto con inocencia.

Yo creo que siempre lo hemos sido – respondió Sasuke acariciando su mejilla.

Tienes razón – dijo el blondo – solo nos faltaba hacerlo oficial.

¿Quieres estar conmigo, Naruto? – preguntó el Uchiha

Toda mi vida – respondió para acercarse y darle un beso al hombre que siempre había amado.

"Ya era hora" se escuchó la voz de Hatake Kakashi que caminaba por ahí perdido en el sendero de la vida y que casualmente lo has visto fundidos en ese beso. "Me pregunto quién lo admitió primero, solo así sabré si gané la apuesta que hice con Obito". **FIN. **

Pues eso es todo amigos, ¿Pueden creer que Kakashi y Obito hayan hecho una apuesta de ese tipo? En fin, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios… espero poder leerlos.


End file.
